Cougar
Other than man, the large, slender cougar (Puma concolor), also called the mountain lion, catamount, puma, or even panther, has the greatest natural distribution of any terrestrial mammal in the Western Hemisphere. The mountain lion is powerfully built and extremely agile. These cats are characterised by a long body with unusually long hindlimbs, thought to be an adaptation to bursts of high-speed running and jumping, used to chase and ambush prey. The cat has a long neck, a small, broad head, short, rounded ears that are black on the back, and a long, cylindrical tail with a black tip. The coat is of uniform colour, hence the Latin name, concolor, varying from silvery-grey through tawny-yellow to light reddish brown. The throat, chest and belly are a pale buff to whitish colour and the sides of the muzzle are framed in black. Faint horizontal stripes may occasionally be seen on the upper forelegs, and melanism has been widely reported though not confirmed. Young kittens are spotted, with blue eyes. Males rarely weigh more than 100 kilograms, and depending on sex and age, tend to be larger in the north of their range, and the coat is generally longer to insulate against extreme temperatures. The mountain lion holds the record for the mammal with the most common names, with over 40 known names in English alone. A widespread species, the mountain lion can be found in many diverse habitats, including deserts, rainforests and mountains. Mountain lions produce a variety of vocalisations, but cannot roar. Roles * It played Cheetah in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Tyrannosaurus rex in North American Age series * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * They played Mowgli and Shanti in The North America Book * It played Drago's Bewilderbeast in Kingdom Hearts XD (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Morgana in The Little Mer-Vixen II: Return to the Sea (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Rex in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Ms. Flint in Carnivorans, Inc. * It played Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 in Codename: Yellowstone Animals Next Door Gallery Cougar (also known as the Mountain Lion or Puma).jpg 636018171467902936-061716mountain-lion 1466282854662 3164100 ver1.0.jpg Cougar.jpg Puma-snarling.jpg Two Mountain Lions.jpg puma.jpg MG_7365-4x6-CBLG.jpg CougarImage.JPG Puma Concolor.jpg Panther remote camera.jpg Cougar, North American.jpg MountainLion (Puma concolor).jpg Cougar, Mountain Lion (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|Melody Time (1948) Cougar (Wild Kratts).png Cougars_running_from_trouble.jpg Simpsons Mountain Lion.png Mountain_Lion-0 (Zoo Tycoon).png Animal_Jam_Cougars.png PPG Mountain Lion.png IMG_3511.PNG MountainLionGoDiegoGo.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Clarence Mountain Lion.jpg|Clarence (2014-2018) Cougar.PNG Family Guy puma.jpg IMG_0657.JPG|Meet Yeti Fred (storyboard) IMG 5688.PNG IMG_367C.PNG IMG_0040.PNG cougar-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) IMG_0046.PNG|Spirit: Riding Free (2017) Pumyra3.jpg|Thundercats (2011) Cubs1.png|South Park (1997-Current) MountainLion.jpg Trouble.png Beast_(Stuart_Little).png Louie the Mountain Lion-0.jpg Lion Tiger Polar Bear Elephant.png Florida Panther2.jpg Screenshot 20180325-214535.png scade8a0b2c78fb2909472f000b2b021d.jpg 1st_dangerous_animal__the_mountain_lion_by_darcygagnon-d7yi3sw.jpg 07-01-12_bq_review_cabelas_dangerous_hunts_2011_screen_2.jpg cabelas-dangerous-hunts-2013-screen-01-600x337.jpg Star meets Cougar.png Puma concolor.jpg Evan Almighty Cougars.png A Day at the Zoo Cougars.png Cougar WOZ.png WBB.jpg|We Bare Bears Cougar switch zoo.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-5827.jpg Stanley Cougar.png Wildlife Park Cougar.png Books 14B01A0B-5F87-4AAE-9117-8C89268694DA.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg 906B8E57-3BC5-4427-9A4F-3185A78E5325.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg 8096CD08-BADD-48EA-AB50-F939F0A2BF78.jpeg 4E57C1F2-D420-4C29-A87C-764630B99CD6.jpeg 7E22406E-8DBC-4628-9D95-9D70753230E8.jpeg 5C0F2EC3-0A41-40C9-9B7F-EC9A54A2392E.jpeg 753E3A4F-2E4F-4692-8344-FE85A2B91067.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg 1398D275-CEF2-41A3-BC61-7C6A233D205B.jpeg 0A9C4CA7-81E6-4EDC-B3AD-E4EF8E373555.jpeg 9D530C0D-F623-4557-9100-BCC1648E248F.jpeg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg FCE3B02C-AAD5-41EE-8060-F1FF3AF461BC.jpeg C7EC708C-1FE4-4C42-B175-48D1D596976E.jpeg D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg 97020805-E6C7-442B-9A25-6E41BB009880.jpeg A862BE65-6133-4F91-B044-3AE9B49C9393.jpeg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg 222C7581-EE4D-4300-B321-3C4EA0BC6641.jpeg 4942023F-E28A-4E60-8C9C-E4770C7628DB.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg C7EC407D-1660-4628-89BB-B5024D26EA14.jpeg 8C115C89-ABA4-4E85-B91C-EE8B1A7F5A8A.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 22F48110-457E-45C3-A0AD-B2C96C95FD8E.jpeg 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 3DCEAFC2-53B7-420E-9D92-8F9EFE15B8B0.jpeg 7146137C-6BFE-4160-8970-15DC353B6DDA.jpeg 31F44BB2-6275-442F-ABF5-AF47EBB75910.jpeg FCD575B5-6117-4221-AA5C-8AA2CD96313F.jpeg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Florida Panther Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Felids Category:Carnivores Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:Flushed Away Characters Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Orange County Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Natural Bridge Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Spirit: Riding Free Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:SpongeBob Sqaurepants Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Stanley's Dinosaur Roundup Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:A Dog's Way Home Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals